


Hatefuck

by Handoverthebooty



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Eating out, F/F, Fantasizing, Light Masochism, Making Out, Pining, Vaginal Fingering, hate-love, the smut has arrived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handoverthebooty/pseuds/Handoverthebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria never thought she'd hate someone just as much as she wanted to fuck them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woah I have no idea what this even is or why I wrote it but wHO CARES. ENJOY VICTORIA BEING A THIRSTY BITCH.

Victoria never thought she'd hate someone just as much as she wanted to fuck them. 

But that was before she met Max Caulfield. 

The first time she'd laid eyes on her, the first thing Victoria had noticed was her eyes. A really pretty shade of blue. Then she noticed her entire face and holy hell. High cheekbones, lips that looked to be in a permanent pout, and freckles. Victoria had never really given a shit about freckles, but that was before she saw them on Max Caulfield. Even her hair, a plain shade of brown that should be dull, looked amazing because it was on her. The whole ensamble together gave the girl a doe-like face, and it was attractive, to say the least. This was everything Victoria could want in a person, looks-wise. 

And then Max opened her mouth. Victoria came to the horrific realization that there couldn't be a god, because what god would give her the perfect girl and have her be an unbearably annoying hipster. One that hated her, or one that didn't exist, that's what. She can't believe that she didn't immediately know. It was really fucking obvious by the clothes and that clunky camera she carried around, but of course Victoria was too caught up in how hot she was to notice. Unbelievable. 

 

She was almost as disappointed in herself for being oblivious as she was in Caulfield for being an unbearable geek with the face of a goddess. The nerve of some people, honestly.

Max was like a mouse. Or a really good-looking rat. She stayed under radar most of the time, going to every class on time and paying attention, sometimes taking out her ratty camera and taking random pictures for no apparent reason. Just another annoying hipster quirk, she supposed. She was also almost completely friendless. 

Max only ever talked to that girl who spent 99% of her time at church, probably inwardly crying about her sins or some shit because she's obviously gay as fuck, if the way she stared at Caulfield was any hint. Maybe she was being a little too posessive to someone she despised, but Victoria really didn't give a shit. Max may not be hers, but she definitely isn't and won't ever be anyone elses. Who'd want the little dweeb anyway? Sure, she had stunning good-looks but her personality was shit, in Victoria's correct opinion, and her tits weren't big enough to get the attention of many guys. Not that Victoria spent time looking at her chest.

So her feelings for Max Caulfield stayed in limbo. Hatred and lust. That's the kind of cheesy thing you'd read in a fucking cheap, not very plot heavy romance novel. Hopefully the lust part would fade and then all she'd feel was pure, unadulterated hatred for the runt. 

And then Max started actually started defending herself when Victoria openly mocked her. In the past, she'd do nothing or just roll her eyes and pay Victoria no mind. It'd only made Victoria all the more determined to get under her skin, of course. 

But last week she'd actually spoken up. Victoria was doing the usual, faux-whispering to someone she didn't care about enough to remember, about how ugly and utterly hipster Caulfield's clothes were. 

It wasn't too vicious. It wasn't even close to the nastiest thing she'd said about Caulfield when she could hear her. 

And yet Max looked over and loudly said, "Talk as much shit as you want about my fashion sense, Victoria. But wearing expensive designer clothing can't hide your mediocre photography skills." She was utterly dumbstruck, mouth open as everyone in the class stared. Max had then smiled sweetly and turned back to her notebook. 

Victoria was more turned on than she was angry, which was disconcerting. Even she was surprised. Max insulting her should making her furious. 

Instead it made her want to grab Max and slam her against the wall, and watch her fumble for words, take in the confusion on her face. Then Victoria would show her who was really in charge. She wouldn't take it slow, wouldn't give Max any time to catch her breath. She'd kiss her so hard it'd bruise. When she was finished with her lips, she'd move down to her pale neck and collarbone and give it just as much of a rough treatment. Probably grab her by the hair and pull her head back to bare her throat more. 

Maybe she would even snake a hand down her jeans and into her panties. Victoria would be more gentle there, considering how much of a virgin Caulfield obviously was. 

Would Max protest, and reject her before she even got started? Or would she arch up invitingly into her hands and mouth, and moan? Would she submit, or be as rough to Victoria as Victoria was being to her? 

Then Victoria was pulled out of her pathetic little fantasy by Mr. Jefferson, who'd apparently been calling her name for the past five minutes. 

The rest of the day was practically a blur. Until she got to her room, that is. 

Then Victoria had time to despair over how fucked she was. Maybe Literally. _Hopefully literally_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria despairs and then formulates a plan. 
> 
> OPERATION GET INTO MAX'S NERDY LITTLE PANTIES IS A GO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg all the comments were so nice and I'm so happy that people actually liked the first chapter so this is a little kind of drabble thing 
> 
>  
> 
> the plan part and actual sex will be added soon!

Victoria was probably going to cave in at some point and make a pathetic pass at Caulfield, she was fully aware of that. It'd barely been a week and a half since Max had fired back at one of her insults and made Victoria a practical puddle on the goddamn floor. She was going to crack at some point.

Right now she was sitting on her perfectly made bed, glaring at the wall, questioning why the universe had to be such a cockblock. 

She knew that she wasn't very strong-willed. Resourceful? Yes. Quick-Witted? Of course. Beautiful? Well, anyone who wasn't blind knew that. Despite all of that, Victoria wasn't good at not doing something she _desperately_ wanted to do. The 'something' in this situation just happened to be Max Caulfield. Which complicated things even more. 

Firstly, Max could reject her. Victoria was a lot of things, but she wasn't a rapist. She'd back off, just extremely grudgingly. Was Max even into girls? She didn't look at Marsh that way and Victoria couldn't judge from other interactions because Max didn't fucking talk to anyone else. It didn't matter all that much anyway. Victoria's fucked girls that insisted before that they were straight and probably continued after, even after getting their metophorical lesbian cherries popped. Denial was a beautiful thing. 

Secondly, Max obviously didn't like her. Not only in a romantic way, she didn't like Victoria just in general. That much was obvious. But not liking someone wasn't the same as not wanting to sleep with someone. Was Max attracted to her? She wasn't sure. Maybe she'd have to test it out. If Victoria got good signals, then she'd move in for the kill. And if not, she'd just go ahead and assume that Caulfield was practicing celibacy. Or she was asexual. 

How _would_ she see whether or not Max was attracted to her though? 

Bluntly ask her and probably get the usual confused 'deer in the headlights' look Caulfield gave on a regular basis, followed by a 'no?'. Or did she do it the.... _fun way_? Caulfield wasn't socially crippled, but having all eyes on her was something that embarrassed her, if the times that she got called on in class was any indication. 

So Victoria could try to get her turned on in public and embarrass the hell out of her at the same time. This was a win-win situation, really. 

A genuine, albeit slightly malicious, smile pulled at Victoria's lips. Yes, this would be so _fun. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I made Victoria just as bitchy as she was in the first chapter (;
> 
>  
> 
> But I'm also considering making this a full-on fic? Like with ten chapters or more. Orrr I might keep it as a three-shot. I'm undecided ;u;


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria's plan commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for the long af wait!!! I took a little break with this and most of my writing, but this fic hit _one hundred fucking kudos_ and i got inspiration at 2AM and started writing ;u; 
> 
> Just-
> 
>  
> 
> ahh thank you all so much!!!
> 
>  
> 
> i wrote this all in an hour and a half (its 3am ;D;) and just finished so all mistakes are minneeee

Victoria was more excited to get to class then she'd ever been in her entire history of going to school.

All because of Caulfield. Or, what she was going to do to Caulfield, more like. Victoria wouldn't go to extremes - she wasn't _that_ desperate -, she'd take it slow. So subtle that Max would question whether or not Victoria was actually doing anything. Then she'd get more and more bold as time went on. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long of a time. Patience was something Victoria severely lacked. 

It'd only take a week or so if all went to plan though. Was it strange to plan for something like this? Probably. But once again, Victoria didn't really give a shit. 

 

She strode into Mr. Jefferson's class, and her smirk widened a touch when she saw Caulfield at her desk. She was standing and bending over slightly to retrieve something from her bag. This was the perfect oppurtunity. Certainly too good to pass up. 

She walked by her, eyes trained ahead in a look of disinterest. Her hand slyly brushed up against Max's ass.

It was subtle. No one in the class seemed to notice. Caulfield certainly did. 

Max made a loud noise that was between a squeak and a scream, probably looking at Victoria with scandalized doe eyes. The class _did_ turn and look then, but Victoria had already sat down in her seat. 

Mr. Jefferson walked in, and class started.

 

About half-way through the period, Victora chanced a glance over at Max. She was staring at her, looking confused and a little scandalized still. Has she been staring during the whole class? Victoria smirked at her for a split second.

Then she watched even more shock enter her stupidly pretty eyes, saw her face contort into dumb confusion, and then Victoria looked away as if nothing had happened. Let Max think that this whole thing was her imagination. 

Victoria _did_ always love mind games. Kinda turned her on a little, if she was honest. But then again, pretty much anything that had to do with Max fucking Caulfield turned her on. 

The rest of the class went on and ended, and Victoria didn't look at Max anymore. She could feel the other's eyes on her for pretty much the entire period though. It made Victoria want to smile smugly. 

She felt a little like those ridiculous cartoon villians. Besides the fact that she's plotting to get into Max's pants to have hot lesbian hate-sex instead of plotting world domination. She actually kind of felt like lacing her fingers together and cackling. Maybe later, when she wasn't in public. Victoria _did_ have a reputation to uphold, after all. 

Sadly, Mr. Jefferson's class was the last for the day, and she didn't share any other classes with Caulfield. Victoria would have to wait to torture/turn on/humilate Max until tomorrow afternoon.

It didn't irk her too much. All good things did come to those who wait, as the saying goes.

The next morning she got up, ran a hand through her hair tiredly, and got up to take a shower. Look presentable first, play mind-games on Max later. 

She promptly grabbed her words, stomped on them, and then set them the fuck on fire when she saw Max walk into a shower when she was brushing her teeth at the sink. 

Holy shit. Well, so much for starting subtle. 

She finished brushing her teeth, anticipation building as she grabbed her fresh clothing and walked quietly to a shower. Max's shower, to be specific. The showerhead was on, so she had to be unclothed by now. 

Victoria inhaled and exhaled deeply, and yanked open the curtain to Max's shower with absolutely no hesitation. The scream of surprise was both musical and grating to Victoria's poor ears. 

"Oh, excusez-moi!" Victoria exclaimed, not looking sorry at all. Could she even make that kind of expression? "I didn't know Blackwell's selfie ho was occupying this stall."

Victoria's eyes raked over Max's body shamelessly. Unfortunately she'd already covered what she could with her hands. Well, a view of Max's flat stomach, thinner-than-average hips, and legs was still a fucking amazing view. So many _freckles_. 

"How d-did you not-" Max sputtered, eyes wide. Victoria was already distracted by how the water was running down her face and neck. "You clearly saw me walk in this exact shower!"

"Haven't put in my contacts yet, sorry."

"Then how did you not hear the shower runni-" Victoria was already walking out, snubbing Max entirely on purpose. As the door closed, she heard Max let out severel heartfelt curses, and surpressed a snicker. 

Missing a shower was a little disgusting, but nothing that more deoderant than usual couldn't fix. She went through classes, not at all paying attention to whatever the teachers decided to lecture about in monotone voices. Then after what seemed like forever, her last period was up. Mr. Jefferson's class. The same class she shared with Max. 

Predictably, Max was staring at Victoria as soon as she stepped foot in the classroom. If someone had purposely walked in on _Victoria_ in the shower, than she'd probably do a _lot_ more than stare at them. But then again, beside the insulting Victoria back occurences that weren't very often, Max was a wimp. 

The only thing Victoria did to her in class this time was let Max catch her staring at her ass when she dropped a pencil and bent down to pick it up. Nothing particularly scandalous, but Max still got the goofy look of confusion that she always did. 

Things stayed pretty subtle from there. With the ass-touching and walking in on her showering, Victoria figured she probably shouldn't do anything big for a while. It was going on a week of her barely doing _anything_ to Caulfield by now. 

She really hadn't planned it. Until the few moments before it happened, that is. 

Victoria was walking across the courtyard, heading towards the girl's dorms. She had a water-bottle that was mostly full, taking sips ever so often. 

Then she noticed Max sitting in the grass, in the midst of other students. She was writing in her journal. Caulfield took no notice to the noise around her, completely unaware of what was happening near her. She'd taken off her hoodie, showing a plain white shirt underneath. 

It was then that an idea began to form. Glancing at the water-bottle in her hand, Victoria smirked. Well, here came the long-awaited 'humiliation' part of her plan. 

She walked towards Max slowly, and unscrewed the cap of the bottle so that it loose. So loose that it'd come off if she happened to _drop_ it. 

Time seemed to slow as Victoria got closer, and the chatter of students was only background noise to the pounding of her heart. She finally closed in, and pretended to stumble, water bottle flying out of her hands and hitting Max clear in the chest. The cap came off as predicted, and got water flowing from her collarbone down to her waist. Perfect. 

Max gasped, half from the coldness of the water, and half from the fact that her shirt was slowly but surely becoming see-through. Only a few students noticed. 

So Victoria loudly said, "Oh, _no_ , your shirt's see-through!"

Victoria had never seen so many male student's heads turn in the same direction so quickly. And all at once. 

Severel wolf-whistles rang out, followed by exclamations about her cup-size or choice in color bra, which was plain grey. Should've been expected from a hipster like her. Max's eyes trained on her shortly, and the glare she gave Victoria was full of nothing but venom. Then she got up, quickly covered her wet shirt with her hoodie, and ran quickly back to the girl's dorms. Victoria didn't follow.

Instead she sat at a table and laughed with a good portion of the student body about what had happened. Admittedly, Victoria did feel a little guilty. Playing games with your classmate's head by touching their ass and walking in on them in the shower and pouring water on them tended to have that affect. 

She didn't feel nearly as guilty enough to stop though.

 

After about an hour, Victoria got bored of whatever they were all talking about besides the Max fiasco, and headed back to the dorms. Time to edit some of her photos and maybe fantasize about Caulfield some more. She definitely did the latter a little too damn much. 

Until Victoria was suddenly and very roughly pushed into a janitor's closet. What the fuck? The door closed, and the lightswitch was evidently flicked on as the only thing to light up the small closet was a flimsy lightbulb. Victoria really didn't expect to see the face of Max Caulfield staring back at her. She looked angry, or no, _furious._

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Max's facial expression didn't change. She was wearing an obscure band t-shirt now, Victoria noticed.

"Okay," Victoria started, gearing up to dish out some snarky remarks. "Pushing me into a fucking closet was a little much for accidentally spilling water on yo-"

She didn't get to finish. 

Because Max had pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i knoW THE GIANT CLIFFHANGER DOESNT MAKE ME SEEM VERY THANKFUL BUT I SWEAR THE SEX IS COMING NEXT CHAPTER GUYS.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Okay," Victoria started, gearing up to dish out some snarky remarks. "Pushing me into a fucking closet was a little much for accidentally spilling water on yo-" She didn't get to finish._  
>  Because Max had pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok wow this was hard and v e r y embarrassing to write since its my first time technically writing smut
> 
> sorry if its bad ;v;

Caulfield Out of everything, Victoria had expected to get punched. Maybe cursed at. She wasn't a masochist, but she'd have probably enjoyed it. It would be Max doing it after all. But no. Max was kissing her. Max Caulfield's lips were on hers. 

Not even in her wildest, most unbelievable fantasies, had she ever expected Max to be the one making the first move. She'd always imagined that she'd have to coax Max into it slowly. Slowly but roughly, that is. For the first time since the day she met Caulfield, Victoria was caught completely and totally off guard. 

Even though Victoria wasn't responding to the kiss because of utter shock, Max didn't stop. If anything, she upped the pace of the kiss and grabbed the back of Victoria's hair, pulling it hard enough to draw a whimper out of Victoria's lips. The kiss itself was rough too. It screamed inexperience, and yet made Victoria want to fall to her knees at the same time. Caulfield licked the softly closed seam of Victoria's lips, and then her _tongue was in Victoria's mouth holy shit-- ___

__Victoria was definitely kissing back now. Max was still taking the lead though._ _

__That just wouldn't do, now would it?_ _

__Victoria's hand crept under Max's shirt, fingernails scraping above her bellybutton before moving to her soft, warm back. Max let out a barely-audible keening sound, followed by a louder moan into Victoria's mouth. Victoria smirked against Max's lips, and moved in for the kill. Before Max could blink, Victoria had switched their positions completely. Max was against the wall of the closet, looking up at Victoria, totally shocked. They'd stopped kissing momentarily and Victoria stared at how red and swollen Max's lips were. Hers were probably the same._ _

__"....So." Victoria started,"The twee hipster of Blackwell actually likes me, huh?"_ _

__She would've probably said more if Max hadn't slapped her across the face. Victoria's head snapped to the side a good few inches from the force of the slap, and she quickly backed out of Max's space._ _

__What the fuck? Either it was that time of the month, or she just had really mixed emotions for Victoria. Maybe both._ _

__"No," Caulfield practically spitted,"The twee hipster fucking hates you." She probably felt the same way towards Max, anyway. Though lately the undying hatred for her had sort of morphed into severe dislike mixed with hormones. Why the hell did Max drag her into a broom closet and make out with her if she hated Victoria so much? Victoria was, of course, the type to do something like this, but Max seemed more of the lovey dovey relationship shit._ _

__"Then why-" She started to ask, and was interrupted._ _

__"Because...I don't know." She faltered. "I was -am- fucking furious at you, and I planned to punch you in the face but..."_ _

__"Well," Victoria said carefully, realizing that Max looked like she was about to run. Or continue beating the shit out of her. "I'm not so opposed to....what you just did." She really wasn't. Not at all._ _

__"It wasn't just me." Max snorted. Great, they were back to her being pissed again._ _

__"Duh." Victoria stated. "You think that you just imagined me touching your ass, and that it really was an accident when I literally yanked open the curtain to the shower you were in?"_ _

__"Excuse me for having a little fucking faith in you not being a pervert." Max retorted. The air in the cramped closet was still charged, full of tension and hormones. Max's eyes even flicked down to her lips every few moments, Victoria noticed. Them talking was just a flimsy way to distract from it. Victoria was more than ready to get back to making out, but Max still looked a little shocked and a lot furious._ _

__"'Faith'?" Victoria rolled her eyes. "Now you're starting to sound like that bible bumper you always hang around." Caulfield's eyes flashed, and Victoria quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, I'm only a pervert for you, hipster."_ _

__"I bet." Max huffed, avoiding making eye-contact with Victoria._ _

__"But are we going to continue making idle conversation, or go back to making out? Because I'd really prefer the latter." Victoria said, dropping all small-talk. Small talk is for the weak._ _

__"W-wh- Um," Caulfield sputtered. Oh, _now_ comes the shy shit. It was cute, but so not the time. "I- Why would you want to? With me?"_ _

__Oh for fucks' _sake- _____

____Victoria crowded even more into Max's personal space and leaned down, looking straight into her eyes, "I'm only gonna say this one more time, so listen. I want to fuck you. You're basically everything I want in a girl, minus the personality. So feel free to say we can continue. Or don't."_ _ _ _

____Max always had the whole 'deer in the headlights' look, but it's never been as prominent as it was now. "I.....Y-yes."_ _ _ _

____That was all Victoria needed. Before Max could blink, Victoria had her up against the wall once more. One hand in her hair, the other at the small of her back, her lips were on Caulfield's once more. The kiss was quick and rough with Max struggling to keep up. It was sloppy, and it was obvious that Max hadn't done this much, or at all, before. Victoria didn't mind. Quite the contrary, actually. The thought of Caulfield doing this with anyone else made her blood boil. The fact that she was so virginal was also a turn-on, if she was honest._ _ _ _

____The kiss was surprisingly gentle, and rather chaste. There wasn't much tongue, yet, and Victoria wasn't being half as rough as she thought she'd be. That was most likely going to change._ _ _ _

____Victoria gently bit the other's bottom lip, before her tongue traced along the inside of her hot, wet mouth. Max was practically putty in her hands now, breathing quickly in-between moans and whimpers. Victoria's hand slid under the back of her shirt, and she pulled away from the kiss and whispered into her ear,"You're already submitting? Pathetic. It's almost disappointing."_ _ _ _

____She felt Max's breath quicken even more. Her moans increased. Was she enjoying being insulted? Her hand moved from her back to her front, and with no warning, slid into her panties. Judging by the sheer wetness she felt, Max was _really_ enjoying it. _ _ _ _

____"You're so wet ." Victoria crooned into her red-tipped ear, and the whimper and slight buck of Max's hips she got in response was pure heaven. "Do you like when I insult you? Does it make your cunt wet? From what I'm feeling, it really does." She inserted one finger, teasingly tracing around Max's clit._ _ _ _

____"Victoria- F-fuck-" Max whined, bucking again in an attempt to get Victoria to move her finger faster. "Please...."_ _ _ _

____"Please what?" Victoria hummed, kissing her jugular, moving to the hollow of her throat and licking it. Her finger was going as slow as possible, barely brushing over the place Max really wanted her to touch._ _ _ _

____"Please just touch me." She practically begged._ _ _ _

____"Hm.....No." Victoria answered, a smirk coming to her face. Her hand withdrew from her pants, much to Max's dismay._ _ _ _

____"Why -ahhh- n-not?"_ _ _ _

____"Because I'm not going to fuck someone in a janitor's closet. If you'll come to my room, then we can continue." She offered coolly, standing up straight. On the inside, she was hoping to god that Caulfield would accept. Max bit her lip, and nodded hesitantly, looking down. With that, Victoria gave her no time to compose herself and opened the door to the closet. Thankfully, the hallway was empty. She dragged Max quickly to her room, turning on the light once they were in. Victoria pushed her onto the bed, and straddled her hips._ _ _ _

____She smirked down at Max's shocked face, and leaned down to kiss her again. It was slower than before. Victoria was taking her time, even if Max clearly didn't have the patience. She moved away momentarily to quickly pull of her shirt, and tried not to feel too smug at the way Max was staring in awe. She then began pulling up Max's annoying band T-shirt. Max willingly raised her arms and let it be taken off._ _ _ _

____Victoria was breathless at the sight. She'd seen Max almost naked before, just days ago, but this was.....exhilerating. Max was looking up at her, embarrassed, and the way her lips were red and swollen and how her chest moved rapidly up and down for each breath was the most arousing thing Victoria had ever seen. Her hand slid upwards and under Max's bra, nails scraping over her rapidly hardening nipple._ _ _ _

____"Desperate, are we?" Victoria cooed, rubbing circles on Caulfield's stomach teasingly. "You'd make a good slave, you know that? You'd probably do anything for me if I just so much as fingered you." She rolled her hips, and the moan she recieved was heavenly-sounding._ _ _ _

____Her patience was beginning to wane too, so she got off Max for a moment to undo the button of her pants and slip them off. She did the same with her skirt._ _ _ _

____"Sit up." She practically commanded, and Max actually complied. As instructed, Max moved so her feet were dangling off the bed and she was in a sitting position. Now for the fun part._ _ _ _

____She kneeled on the floor, her shoulders level with Max's bellybutton. Her hands moved to Caulfield's hips, pulling off her panties, and leaving them to dangle at her ankles. Max tried to close her legs, and Victoria made a noise of dissaproval and spread them open again. Glancing up, she reveled in how red Max's face was. Wasting no time, she leaned down and spread Max's legs even wider apart. She used two fingers to spread Max open. With a glance upwards, she realized Max looked more confused than anything._ _ _ _

____So, to fix that, she leaned in closer and gave Max's clit one teasing lick. The response she got was incredible. Toes curling, and hands raking through Victoria's hair, Max whimpered loudly._ _ _ _

____"Do you want me to keep going?" Victoria asked, already knowing the answer._ _ _ _

____"Yes!"_ _ _ _

____"Then beg." She breathed._ _ _ _

____Max said nothing, so Victoria used the hand she'd been spreading her with to move up and down her sex, slowly and agonizingly._ _ _ _

____"F-Fuck...." Max's voice was almost a scream. "Victoria, please. Touch me for the love of fucking god, Please--!"_ _ _ _

____And that was all she needed. Hand once again spreading her open, she licked Max's clit again, and again, only stopping to breathe. Victoria's other hand moved down, inserting a finger into her vagina. Max had a steel grip on her hair, and she keened and pulled it in a manner that was almost painful. She added another finger. Max was basically a moaning mess at this point._ _ _ _

____It only took a few more minutes before she felt Max stiffen, orgasm shooting through her body. Victoria looked up at her face, and her eyes were closed tightly, face red, lips swollen. It really was a sight to behold._ _ _ _

____Afterwards, Max relaxed again, panting and still red-faced. Her hands let go of Victoria's hair, and she was too spent to even be embrassed about their position or her nakedness anymore._ _ _ _

____"Now," Victoria stood up, and the grin she gave was positively wicked. "It's my turn."___ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i add Victoria's 'turn'? Who knows! :D itd just be her dominating the fuck out of max tbqh


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the fics I thought Id update, this was like, bottom 3 :'D Buutt I figured it did need a fifth and sixth chapter and I was in a smut mood so why not? 
> 
> PS: I kinda wanna do that thing where author's link to what song they listened to while writing the fic buuutt I literally just listened to Undertale OSTs and Bad dog by Neon hitch so
> 
> it prolly wouldn't fit the theme (Well, the latter would, but still)

Caulfield looked absolutely _wrecked._

Victoria has seen a lot of people's 'after orgasm' faces, but Max looks...well, fucked silly. Her thighs were spread completely, forgetting all modesty and giving Victoria a lovely view from her kneeling position, and her lips were red and slick with drool. Her eyes were glazed. It took her a moment to register Victoria's words.

"Huh?" Max's voice was deliciously hoarse.

"I said, won't you return the favor?" Victoria looked up at her, wicked eyes gleaming, and laid a kiss on her inner thigh. She was delighted to feel goosebumps break across the other's skin, hear her breath hitch. "It's only fair, isn't it?"

"I..." Victoria took in just how deep her breaths were, soft chest heaving with every inhale. "I probably wouldn't be good. I'm not really experienced-"

 

"All the better to show you." Victoria interrupted, quite gently for Victoria, and rose from between Max's legs, pushing the other on top of the silken comforter once more. Max didn't protest. Her pupils were so enlarged that it nearly blocked out all of the bright blue.

The way she stared up at Victoria, waiting for her to teach, whether it be lovingly, roughly, or somewhere in between, made the blonde want to practically _devour_ every fucking part of her, see how red her bitten lips could get, how raw her voice would sound after screaming Victoria's name, over and over, until it all erupted into a beautiful explosion of climax. 

"You like hands-on teaching, yes?" Victoria asked, looking down at Max's submissive form, her eyes darkening. She trailed a teasing index finger down Max's torso, tracing her collarbone and just _barely_ skimming over her breasts, and stopping just below her bellybutton. Max squirmed, breath coming in thick pants. When Max didn't answer, she dug her nails into the other's hip. Not hard enough to break skin, but definitely enough to send a burst of mild pain through the haze of pleasure and hopefully get a word or two out of the runt. 

" _A-ahh..._..." Okay, that...kind of sounded like she'd _enjoyed_ it. Holy fuck. Well. 

"Well?" A single manicured nail scraped across Max's upper torso, just below her breast. A little harder than before, but still not enough to make her bleed. Not that Victoria necessarily wanted to hurt Caulfield, but if it was consented, then hey. Would any normal cat pass up a mouse if it was presented to them? Never.

"O-oh, fuck," Max moaned, pretty loudly too. The whole hall could probably hear, but Victoria could honestly not give a fuck even if she wanted to. She could watch this for _days_. Every reaction was beautiful. Chest heaving with every deep breath, toes curling, red, red lips parted to gasp and moan. Victoria was almost drooling. "Yes, yes, I do."

"I can't hear you." Victoria hummed.

"I do!" It almost sounded like a whine, a plea. A beg. "I want you to teach me, Victoria. _Please._ "

"So desperate." Victoria taunted, even as she bent down to lick and bite at Max's neck, like a half-starved animal. Her hand cupped her breast, thumb rubbing her nipple in circular motions.

"I could sa- _ahhh_ ," Max's own moans interrupted what she'd been trying to say because Victoria happened to lick at just the right spot on her pale throat. "I could s-say the same to yo-you."

"Really?" Victoria stopped her minstrations, laughing aloud when Max looked up at her with an annoyed and confused expression. "Do you see me moaning like a bitch in heat? Am I literally _shaking_ with how turned on I am?"

"Fuck you." Max glared weakly at her. 

"Didn't think so. It's clear who the desperate one is." She purred, and was just about to go back to her 'hands-on teaching' when two hands grabbed her shoulders.

"We'll see." Max said, and abruptly pulled Victoria down and kissed her. It was like when they were in the closet: Max dominating the utter hell out of her. A tongue parted her willing lips and scraped against her teeth, the roof of her mouth, leaving a tingling feeling wherever it touched. Victoria was so caught up in the kiss, she didn't notice Max slowly making her lean forward until she fell on top of the brunette. Victoria glared at her and Max gave a shit-eating grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill have another and final chap soon! I was gonna finish this in one chapter but..welll...I got Orange is the new black on DVD yesterday and ive been dying to see it and yeahh
> 
> idk if this is good anyway but i tried ;v;

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the amazing Hatefuck by the Bravery! Def recommend, it screams Chasefield :>
> 
> (Changed the title because tbqh I came up with it while half-asleep and it was annoying me)


End file.
